


komaeda eats dirt

by xynful



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynful/pseuds/xynful
Summary: ok. this is epic!





	komaeda eats dirt

one day. nagito komaeda was HUNGRY!!!!!!!!11  
"hinata kun. i hunger. for the dirts. feed me hinata kun"

hinata looked at komaeda with a look that flat out said "are you fucking stupid?"

komaedadadadadadad cried . he knew that look all to well. he got that look when he did anything around the other male. 

"but hinnnnateh ghukn... im ufckjng .. .s ghgh ... pleakese i need.. .the dirts... .i msofhugnry .... im STARVING HINATA KUN"

"perish."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
